


Embers

by Bearfootscar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfootscar/pseuds/Bearfootscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet/Drabble </p><p>After the destruction of the Normandy, Shepard comes to terms with her end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

And then she just stopped struggling. Her chest no longer felt as though it were going to implode, the panic ceased, and she was suddenly lucid. She could see the trails of the escape pods whirling away through the embers of the dying Normandy. _At least there's that._ She suddenly realized that she would have let out a sigh of relief were there any air in her lungs to speak of. _So this is how it's going to be._ She wondered what dying thoughts should consist of...home? None to speak of. Family? Long gone. Loved ones? _Yes, that would be fitting. Space_ before her grew hazy about her peripheral vision, so she forced her sleepy mind to think back to that first night...before Ilos...when she was finally able to feel him near her, when her mind finally stopped analyzing tactics and just...eased for a while. It was just breath and flesh without even a trace thought of geth or reapers or ....anything else. _Yes, that's it..._


End file.
